Pero, ¿Qué piensa Anna?
by Princess-Ehlana
Summary: Anna quiere a Yoh, ¿pero Yoh quiere a Anna? ¿Realmente es amor, o sólo miedo? Ya es hora de reflexionar sobre eso...


La chica rubia observó su rostro angelical desde la puerta. Dormía como un bebé dentro de su futón. ...¿Por qué le maltrataba tanto?... Ni ella misma lo sabía...

Suponía que para tenerle en forma y que no descuidara sus obligaciones y se convirtiera en un vago... pero en realidad, eso no tenía tanta importancia.

Se acercó a él y le apartó su pelo castaño de la cara. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Él, instintivamente, agarró su mano y la apretó contra sí... ella se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si se despertaba y la encontraba allí, agachada a su lado? Pero no hizo eso... sólo sonrió en sueños y siguió durmiendo.

Sintió ganas de besarle... ahora que no había nadie y que ni él mismo estaba, ahora que se sentía más libre... y lo hizo... acercó sus labios y los posó suavemente sobre los del shaman.

Se separó al instante al notar que él movía los labios para decir algo... ¿Se había despertado! O.O

-Me gustas mucho... te quiero, no podría vivir sin ti... eres deliciosa y por eso quiero saborearte una y otra vez... vuelve a mis labios, naranjita - ...U_¿naranjita?_ - quiero seguir sintiendo tu sabor...

Empezó a agitar los brazos, desesperado, hasta dar con el cuerpo de la itako, que atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a tumbarse suavemente sobre él para no caerse y despertarlo. Comenzó a besarle suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara. Los besitos se convirtieron en ansiosos besos que buscaban el fresco sabor imaginario de la fruta. Anna no sabía qué hacer... ¿huía de eso, arriesgándose a despertarlo?... era algo sensato, teniendo en cuenta que la estaba confundiendo con una naranja ¬¬... pero era tan delicioso sentir esos labios sobre su piel... tan dulcemente como nunca pensó que supiera hacer... suavemente... sensualmente... Pero, de repente,...

-¡Aahh! o –el chico la separó de un empujón haciendo que cayera hacia un lado. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?- ... ¡No, Annita, de verdad...¡Sólo estaba descansando un momento¡En seguida vuelvo al entrenamiento! ToT

-ó.ò ... –Anna se incorporó y se sentó al lado de su prometido.

Había visto el pánico en su cara... ¿Tanto miedo le tenía¿Era miedo lo que sentía hacia ella¿Sólo éso¿Terror? ... Aquello no era muy alentador...

Intentó recordar algún momento agradable con él, pero sólo conseguía acordarse de sus duros entrenamientos, sus regañinas, sus enfados... ¡No podía ser¡No tenía ni un solo recuerdo alegre, una palabra amable, un momento dulce, divertido...! Ó.Ò Pero... ¡pero era imposible! ...Nunca se había parado a fijarse cómo le obedecía Yoh... simplemente lo hacía y ya.

No estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que quería su prometido... Siempre le obedecía en todo y no la contradecía, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera por ella... sino por que ella le mandaba hacerlo...

-Tú si que eres dulce... –o.ô Yoh se puso a hablar de nuevo en sueños- Eres cálida y simpática, siempre tienes una sonrisa para mí nn... Gracias por ayudarme con mis tareas, así se terminan más rápido – o.o ¿pero de qué está hablando? - ¿Vamos al parque a pasear? Te invito a un helado... – ¬´¬ ¿pero quién es la chica con la que habla? - Eres tan linda... y tan buena... eres la prometida que todo shaman desearía tener nn

- Decididamante... no creo que esté hablando de mí ÚoU -suspiró para sí, Anna.

¡POM!

o.o Anna levantó la mirada para ver cómo Yoh había estampado su cara contra una mesilla... y cómo se estaba despertando... ooU

No sabía que hacer, el castaño se estaba desperezando y ella no tenía dónde meterse. Sólo se le ocurrió quedarse allí parada... con un poco de suerte no se daría cuenta de que estaba allí...

. Yoh se la quedó mirando fijamente... aunque de forma extraña. Empezó a rascarse la barriga bajo la camisa del pijama, mientras se frotaba los ojos con la otra mano, bostezando. Se acercó lentamente a Anna, que permanecía inmóvil, temblando como un flan; y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, plantando su frente en la cara de la chica.

-Auuu... –fue lo único que dijo mientras se señalaba la frente dolorida por el golpe.

La chica vaciló un poco y le acarició la frente con suavidad... ó.ô?

Él cayó rendido frente a ella murmurando...

-Así que aquí estabas; te encontré , Me has curado, eres un ángel...

¬¬ ¿Otra vez la chica de sus sueños?

Entonces, eso era lo que él quería... no estaba equivocada... ¿y si él decidía abandonarla! O.O No... eso eran estupideces... Yoh jamás se atrevería a dejarla... De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar "...jamás se atrevería... atrevería..."

-Siempre soñé con que llegaras n.n... –Yoh seguía surmiendo. Ella lo apartó y lo tapó con la manta. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Allí se giró y volvió a mirarlo.

-... lo siento... –Anna bajó la mirada y sintió ganas de llorar... pero se contuvo... sólo se mordió con fuerza el labio.

Se fue al salón y prendió la chimenea. Se acurrucó en el sofá y se abrazó a sus rodillas bajo la única luz de la fogata. Contemplaba el fuego con la mirada perdida. Suspiró y cerró los ojos... Los abrió de repente al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban por detrás. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de Yoh que le sonreía un poco adormilado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la chica volviendo la vista al fuego.

-Me sentía solo... vine a buscarte nn

-¿Solo? Pero si estabas profundamente dormido –dijo sin mirarle.

-n.nU Bueno, sí; pero me desperté y no conseguía seguir el lindo sueño que tenía.

-Ya... –Anna volvió a suspirar.

-Oye, Annita¿cómo sabías que estaba dormido? O.ô

-Lo supuse... –le mintió- ¿Y con qué soñabas?

-Pues... nn –Yoh se sentó al lado de la chica y se acurrucó muy cerca de ella... podía oler su pelo castaño y sentir su corazón cerca de su pecho- soñaba con una chica muy linda y muy buena y muy amable y muy simpática y muy cariñosa y muy dulce, la chica perfecta, y...

-¡Bueno, ya! –le reprochó Anna. Yoh se la quedó mirando, a pesar de que ella evitaba mirarle.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Annita? o.o

-Nada... –pensó en la chica ideal de su prometido- Deberías irte a dormir, mañana pienso ponerte doble tabla de ejercicios –le dijo sin mirarle.

-Pero... T-T ¿por qué? –abrazó a Annita, pero ella no le correspondió.

-Porque lo digo yo ¬¬ ¿no es razón suficiente? –Yoh se separó y asintió rápidamente. Había comprobado sus reflexiones... lo hacía por miedo.

Yoh la miraba ante el fuego fijamente a los ojos... sólo se oía el crepitar de la leña ardiendo... No sabía qué decir o hacer... ¿se iba¿se quedaba¿Anna tenía algo más que decirle?

La chica giró la cabeza y lo miró... vio cómo él no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

-¿Eras feliz?

-o.ô...

-... En tu sueño... si estabas con esa chica tan maravillosa deberías estar muy feliz... debe de haber sido molesto despedirte de ella y volver a la realidad...

-Sí, era muy feliz –él le sonrió- Pero no tiene importancia... no se diferencia tanto de la realidad –Anna lo miró, sin entender-... más o menos...; lo mejor no cambiaba...

Por un momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos mutuamente. Anna sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ahora lo entendía.

-Sólo cambiaban algunas cosillas, je, je, je n.nU -...a eso se refería... no deseaba otra chica... sólo deseaba otra actitud...- Bueno, me voy, que mañana me vas a hacer trabajar muy duro ñ.ñU

Se levantó, pero ella lo detuvo sin mirarle, agrarrándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos... ô/ô Anna nunca le había tomado la mano de esa manera

-Olvídalo... –dijo la rubia mirando a ninguna parte-. No voy a ponerte nada de entrenamiento –le costó mucho decir eso...y más aún intentando parecer indiferente.

-o.o ...¿En serio?... O.O... n.n –Yoh se abalanzó sobre su prometida, sorprendiéndola al tumbarse sobre ella... pero no borraba su sonrisa... era como un niño pequeño... – Gracias, Annita, eres la mejor nn

De repente, el chico se precipitó sobre sus labios y la besó...

-o/o... –Anna no pudo decir nada durante los segundos que duró ese beso, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, sólo quería que el sabor de los labios del castaño no desapareciese.

Yoh se separó de ella y se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cintura de la chica. Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su cara. La rubia lo vio feliz, verdaderamente contento...

-Oye, Anna¿por qué hiciste eso?

-o.ô Pues... no sé... no te vendría mal un día libre –dijo para salir rápido de la pregunta.

-No, eso no... n.n –le dijo medio riendo- Lo de observarme mientras dormía n.n

-O.OU Aahh... éso... –no sabía qué responder. Se sentó frente a Yoh- ¿Estabas despierto!

-Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la frente y cuando abrí los ojos me pareció verte –Yoh se quedó pasmado al ver a Anna aguantándose la risa o.ô

-Fue muy duro ese golpe¿eh? -dijo sonriendo- ...Te diste con la mesilla nnU –le tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó a ella. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

Yoh hizo una mueca de molestia. Ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le besó en la zona que tenía roja.

- n/n Así mejor, gracias –repondió él. Alzó la vista y se encontró a escasos centímetros de la chica... pero esta vez no fue él quien la besó...

Ella le besaba apasionadamente sin descanso, por fin lo había hecho. Ahora sentía a Yoh más unido a ella que nunca. No quería detenerse, no quería acabar ese segundo beso que tanto había esperado.

Pero él abrió los ojos y la separó. Ella se quedó muy confundida. ¿Por qué había hecho eso¿No deseaba ese beso? Se sintió perdida y a la vez impotente por no saber.

-Anna... o lo siento, no puedo –Yoh se movía de un lado a otro- En... ¡En seguida vuelvo! –y salió disparado por la puerta.

- ¿ò.ô?

A los pocos segundo oyó la cisterna. La chica se cayó de espaldas- ùoú ...Yoh...

Yoh llegó corriendo y la cogió en brazos.

-Ô.Ô ¿Qu... qué estás haciendo? –preguntó mientras era llevada por los brazos del castaño hasta su habitación. La puso suavemente sobre el colchón.

No respondió, aunque lo que hizo podría considerarse respuesta...

Lamió sus labios, besandolos como si de ello dependiera su vida. Comenzó a darle suaves besitos por el cuello mientras ella se derritía en sus labios. Le desató suavemente la yukata, rozando con sus labios el escote de la chica. Ella se estremeció un poco¿quién era este chico y qué habían hecho con el Yoh vago y distraído que ella conocía?

El shaman siguió su camino de besos entre los pechos de la chica, desabrochando del todo la yukata y acariciando el suave y delicado cuerpo de la Itako. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar; eran nuevas sensaciones las que sentía en los brazos del chico que amaba.

Ante la lujuria del momento, sólo llegó a estirar el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche...y apagar la luz...


End file.
